


Ramoth knows best

by DragonDash



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDash/pseuds/DragonDash
Summary: I've been rereading the fanfiction on Kylara's life, and she annoys the heck out of me! I pity Prideth, Kylara never deserved her. An AU in which things on the hatching ground turn out rather differently...





	Ramoth knows best

Kylara, arrogant and confident, stood on the hatching ground. She was MEANT to impress today. That would teach F’lar to run after that scrawny drudge from Ruatha. Kylara could see F’lar, stood on the ledge beside the Ruathan runt, gazing at Lessa with besotted pride. As soon as Kylara had her own queen, she could surely tempt Mnementh, and with him F’lar, into her own weyr. Dragons could be unfaithful to their mates, especially with a young, vigorous new Queen bonded to the sensual Kylara…

The adult dragons had begun their croon, and Ramoth swayed up on her haunches, leading the birthing song. She hissed possessively over the eggs, her eyes flashing as the candidates approached. Ramoth glared at them, continually flicking her head back to the great golden egg. Red specks flashed in the Queen’s eyes, as she regarded the women candidates with distaste. Who could be worthy of her pride, her daughter, the product of her triumphant flight with Mnementh? Her weyrmate wanted the blonde piece for her Queen daughter, but Ramoth could not stand her. The presumption of that wretch! The male humans chased after Kylara, but Ramoth saw her mind, and it was ugly, unworthy, poisonous… She hissed menacingly at Kylara, as she confidently approached her queen egg. And Lessa had actually encouraged her to touch the egg? How could she! Ramoth, unable to think harshly of her weyrmate, instantly rebuked herself. Lessa did not yet have her own clutch. When she did, she would understand. Only the best should be permitted to approach.

The hum intensified, reverberating around the bowl, and the first bronze egg cracked open. The bronze charged unerringly at Naton. Good, Ramoth conceded, N’ton and Lioth would make a fine paring… The impression continued, and the crowd made awestruck noises at the moments of impression, new fusing of minds, forever bonded in love and loyalty. They shrieked as a large overzealous brown fouled a young smith apprentice, before falling at the feet of one of the men of the lower caverns. The pairings continued, until only the large golden egg remained.

A crack appeared, and that blonde idiot flicked her braid back confidently. Suddenly, the egg split, and Ramoth’s pride, a beautiful golden queen, emerged from her shell. Covered in mucus from her egg, creeling uncertainly, she lurched towards the women. She made straight for Kylara, gazed at her, pondered for several moments... Ramoth trumpeted at her daughter. NO! The young queen shook herself, her gaze fell, and she seemed to make a decision. The young gold barged Kylara, and shoved her roughly to the ground, and Kylara collapsed into a dishevelled, dusty heap.

The baby queen began crooning piteously, crawling around unsteadily, her eyes whirling with fear. Surely there was someone, someone who belonged to HER? She glanced dismissively at the gathered girls, huddled together after witnessing the gold's rough treatment of Kylara. But then, she sensed someone. Oh yes, THIS was her life-mate! The baby dragon, with unexpected speed, darted round the crowd of women to a small brunette, standing uncertainly at the back of the crowd. Excitement flooded her, this, surely, was the one she was waiting for! Mustering no patience at all, she butted at the young woman’s legs.

Brekke looked down, startled. Did this beauty really want her? She had only been searched at the last minute, by that curious brown rider who seemed to think the weyr needed an extra candidate. But yes, the queen was imploring her now _Brekke, Brekke, I love you! Brekke Brekke, you are so beautiful! Brekke, you are mine! Won't you love me, Brekke?_ A feeling of unprecedented joy flooded the girl. She did not know that something had been missing in her heart, her soul, but now, she was whole, complete, never to be parted from her golden Queen! “Yes, of COURSE I love you, Wrideth, you are the most beautiful gold on Pern!” Brekke hugged herself to the baby dragon, her face joyous in instant devotion.

Ramoth trumpeted her approval, as dragon and Brekke’s eyes met, and the impression was sealed for life. Yes, this young woman would be a fine partner, a worthy choice, a loyal defender of Wrideth! Ramoth relaxed and her mind sought Lessa’s. _Now, this was the woman you should have encouraged!_ Brekke’s eyes filled with tears, love and joy consuming her, until she might burst. That brown rider, she thought his name was F'nor, was staring at her, an indecipherable expression on his face. F’lar and Lessa were embracing.

Kylara sulked. That wretched brother of hers wanted her back. To marry her off to some dunce of a man. Well, she could manipulate her way into power. She hadn’t really wanted a stupid, needy, clingy creature following her around anyway. Who wanted a silly dragon? That idiot beast had chosen Brekke anyway. Clearly, it didn't know anything about power. She, Kylara, of the blood, was infinitely superior to that pathetic farm girl. No, she didn't want that wretched gold.

Brekke and Wrideth slept, dreaming of long, happy lives, together.


End file.
